All Wrong!
by Lady Von Oncins
Summary: Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld has died, but King Yuuri Shibuya feels that it is all wrong. Something is wrong. Something from the past is not right. Oneshot. R


A/N: I don't own KKM or any of its characters.

I've had this idea in my pretty little head for the past few days that has not allowed me to work on 'The Diary'.

I hope you enjoy it.

* * *

**ALL WRONG**

It was all wrong. The people, the atmosphere, the pain, the crying, the coffin up by the alter, and Lord Wolfram von Bielefeld's death was all wrong. Yuuri felt it. He had been feeling it for five years now. It was all wrong. Everything was wrong. This was not suppose to happen. None of this was suppose to happen. Yuuri just knew.

He had told his best friend Ken Murata, both here in the Demon Kingdom and Earth, that he had felt that everything was wrong. He could not explain it. Murata laughed at him over the years every time that Yuuri would say it was all wrong.

"What is it that's wrong Shibuya," Murata would ask.

"I don't know, but what just happened is wrong. It's like it should not have happened this way or at all," was always Yuuri's answer.

Yuuri stared at the coffin that held Wolfram's battered body. It was wrong. He asked himself why was it wrong? '_He's not suppose to be dead,' _a voice ? Why was he not suppose to be dead? Why did he have that feeling?

After the burial the mourners returned to the castle. Yuuri looked at his godfather as they entered the castle. The look on his face was all wrong. "Conrad, I'm sorry for the loss of your brother," Yuuri said, and when he said it pained Yuuri. He wasn't meant to say that. He felt cold. He felt colder than ever before. I guessed that Wolfram's death had affected him more than he thought, but why?

He wasn't close to Wolfram at all. He had always found Wolfram to be proud, arrogant, childish, snobbish, and a complete brat. Of the three brothers he was the least attached to. Wolfram was always calling him idiot and moron. They really did not get along. Yuuri had really not tried to be close with Wolfram and vice a versa. Maybe he should have tried harder to understand Wolfram. Maybe that was he felt was wrong. Maybe he should have been friends with the blond furry. Maybe that was what was wrong. It was too late now.

It was late at night and Yuuri could not sleep. His bed was cold. He room was cold. Hell, it was always cold. Something was always missing. He felt it, but did not know what it was. He got out of bed. He decided to take a walk and think about things.

He walked the corridors thinking. He came to a stop in front of the door that led down into the treasury room. He heard the voice from before, _'Demon Mirror.'_"Shinou," whispered Yuuri. Yuuri opened the door and walked down the steps into the room. He searched for the Demon Mirror and found it. Maybe if he used it, he could look into the past and see why everything felt wrong, and when did it start to feel wrong. He needed to get rid of the wrong feeling.

He picked up the mirror, sat down on the floor, held it with both hands, and looked into it. He felt his body melt away.

He was standing in the courtyard. Lady Celi was crying and was being held by Gwendal. Soldiers were taking Wolfram's body into the castle. He saw himself pat Conrad on the pack in sympathy. Wolfram had died in an ambush. This day was wrong. Yuuri needed to go back further.

He was looking over the railing of the balcony. He saw himself laughing as Wolfram was dodging slaps from his troops. He watched Wolfram's usual pre-party practice of dodging slaps. People were always trying to slap Wolfram's left cheek. This day was wrong. He had to go back further.

He was now standing by the stables. Wolfram was mounting his white steed. He watched himself mount Ao and almost slip off. "Idiot!" Wolfram said. That was wrong. He needed to go a lot further back.

He was now at in Little Cimeron's castle. He watched himself talk to Sara. Conrad and Gunter where there, but something was wrong. Something was missing. He needed to go much further back.

He was now watching the events of his encounter with the first forbidden box. He watched as Conrad's arm was placed in the box. He watched as the earth began to shake and crack open. He watched himself transform and with Murata's help remove the arm from the box. He watched as he fell into the cracked earth with Conrad's arm. He watched as he slipped down when he could not hold onto the ledge. He watched as Yozak and Murata searched for him. He watched as Yozak found some rope and lowered himself into the crevice. He watched as Yozak pulled him out of the crevice without Conrad's arm. THIS WAS ALL WRONG. He needed to go further back yet again.

He was now in the library. He watched himself gaze out the window as Gunter explained about Demon traditions. "Well thank Shinou I punched Wolfram that night," he said. "True, you would have been engaged to little lord brat if you had slapped him," Gunter replied. WRONG THAT WAS VERY, VERY WRONG!!!! He had to go back to the beginning.

He was now standing in a field. He saw himself fall to the ground. He laughed to himself has he watched the villagers throw apples at him. He smiled when Conrad showed up and rescued him. This was right. Now he needed to go a little forward.

He was outside the inn. He watched himself rub his sore butt. He watched his first meeting with Gunter. This was all right. Nothing was wrong.

He was again in the castle courtyard. It was the second day of his arrival. He saw Ao gallop into the courtyard and then himself falling off. He could not stop laughing at himself. He watched Gwendal's expression. It was right. He watched as Wolfram came down the steps. It was right. He needed to go just a little forward.

He was now in the baths. He remembered that all to well. He could not help but laugh when he saw himself run off as Lady Celi appeared. It was right. He needed to go just a few hours forward. He knew he would have his answer soon.

He was now in the dinning room. He watched Conrad as he introduced his brothers. He watched as Lady Celi entered the room. He watched as Wolfram went on his tirade. He watched himself becoming mad when Wolfram insulted his mother. He watched as he got up from his chair and went to punch Wolfram. THAT WAS WRONG. THE PUNCH WAS WRONG. He had to stop himself from punching Wolfram. Maybe he could the same thing that he did when he first used the Demon Mirror accidentally. Maybe someone could hear him.

HE SCREAMED, "SLAP HIM! HIS FACE IS TOO PRETTY FOR A PUNCH!"

He watched that at the last millisecond he slapped Wolfram across the left cheek instead of what really happened. He had punched Wolfram originally. The punch had been wrong. All this time that was what was wrong. He watched as the events in front of him changed. It felt right. It all felt right.

He woke up the Demon Mirror was in his hands. He felt dizzy and confused. Memories were fading and new ones were forming. He felt so confused. He knew that he had punched Wolfram, but yet he had really slapped him.

"WIMP! WERE ARE YOU," he heard his husband calling. That was right.

"Down here," he said.

Wolfram came down the steps. "What the hell are you doing down here on our wedding night you WIMP! Look at yourself your just wearing a robe, and it's open." Wolfram pointed to Yuuri's nether regions. They were slightly exposed.

Yuuri looked up at Wolfram. Wolfram was alive. That was right. He smiled at Wolfram. That was right. He had just married Wolfram. That was right.

"I don't know love, but let me tell you something… It is all right. Everything is right. Nothing is wrong," Yuuri told Wolfram.

"You've had to much to drink Wimp. Come to bed." Wolfram pulled Yuuri to his feet. They returned to the room hand in hand. Everything was right. Everything was ALL RIGHT.


End file.
